


Coward and Killer

by Plant_Murderer



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers for Episode: The Day of the Doctor, not major ones but if you don't know about The Moment you'll be a lil lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_Murderer/pseuds/Plant_Murderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ninth doctor is a study in complexity (recently the murderer of all innocent souls on gallifrey [and the guilty who wanted to end time] , but deeply respectful of and protective of life) and Rose saw so much of his complexity and she still cared for him </p>
<p>Just a quick poem about my doctor, not my first doctor but the first one i really got to love, the 9th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coward and Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, and I hope that you like it! i was thinking about 9 and the retconinng of the time war and saw a doctor who poetry challenge and ...this happened. 
> 
> (also: the idea of Rose going from a flower to a verb is something i read in a meta)

You told her to run while you held to her hand,

Said forget, as you made the earth move in her mind,

Each “when” and all “where” were yours to demand ,

But you made Rose a verb,

Told her, “it travels in time”

-

You: Murderous savior of ten billion worlds

You: Oncoming Storm blowing Gallifrey out

You: seeing the worth of blitz-worn Mother-girls

You: pointing the gun. Who’s the real monster now?

-

Coward or killer he will ask on your last,

The wolf still waiting, Jack expecting to die,

The Moment in your hands, you’ll flash to the past,

Seeing the difference,

You’ll say “Coward” this time 

-

She, The Bad Wolf, knows that both things are true

She, as just Rose, learned: fear won’t stop the kill

She saw the monstrous bright hero in you,

She, if you could, would eat chips with you still

-

Before it took her face and made you make it “right”

She saw the stars in your dark fearsome night.


End file.
